Another Feudal Tale
by KitsuneSpirits
Summary: There's a weird new girl in Kagome's class. And now, she happens to be stuck in the feudal world with the gang. Naraku seems interested in her, and Kagura may be desposed of. Not to mention the weird lone wolf following the team.IK OCOC bad words inside
1. Chapter 1

Another Feudal Tale

KS: Yeaah…I kinda deleted all my stories :)

Shujin: because they suck

KS: SHADDAP! I just didn't like the way they were going! I'm re-writing this one!

Shujin: then get on with it!

KS: geez, so pushy!

WARNING: this fanfic does contain Italian and Japanese, I will put only necessary translations in when needed :D

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Only Kimieri and Shujin belong to me. Cause I made 'em up :D

Full Summary:

There's a new girl in Kagome's class, but there's a weird aura around her. Unsure, Kagome takes it upon herself to get to know this strange girl. And as they get to know each other and Inuyasha comes to call, the new girl gets confused and follows our heroes into the Feudal Era! More insane things are yet to happen when Naraku gets _wind _of something he might think more useful than Kagura! And who's this rogue wolf demon that's been following the group? READ AND FIND OUT THE INSANITY!

Chapter One: The New Girl, The New Travel Buddy?

Bird tunes of blissful feelings, the breeze was low and calm. The sun was up, and Kagome was running around like mad on this beautifully stressful day. Inuyasha had broken her alarm clock the night before, because it started to play a "loud awful noise" and she had woken up a half hour later than usual. Running to the garage, she smacked her forehead. She had left her bike behind.

"There's no time to get it noww! Oh well! MOOM!" she called, and thankfully, got a ride to school and barely made it into class.

"Alright! Your first day back in over two weeks, and you're on time!" her friends chimed. Kagome just smiled and sat at her usual seat. They began chatting about what she'd missed, all the new cuties that had transferred in, as well as a weird new girl. Kagome didn't seem to be interested, but she pretended to be all the same.

Something seemed to be…off. She sensed something, but it wasn't a jewel shard or a demon. At least, she didn't think so. It felt too pure to be demonic, and yet…there was _something_. Someone walking in the door caught her attention.

A girl walked in shyly just as the bell rang. Her hair was dark brown, just a little longer than her shoulders, and it was messy with small curls through it, making the messy-ness to it un-noticeable. Her skin was paler than snow, but her cheeks flushed pink. Her grey eyes were covered by thick red-framed glasses, giving her a geeky appearance. She wore the winter uniform, and the lengthy skirt gave more to the geeky look to her. Her friends whispered, and her attention was dragged back.

"Oh! Kagome, that's the new girl we were talking about! A lot of us tried to make friends with her, she barely talks to anyone!" one said

"She doesn't seem creepy, but she's so quiet. It's almost like she's avoiding people…" another commented.

Kagome glanced at the girl while her friends decided to switch the subject. The weird aura was coming from her, all right. But...the aura couldn't be _seen_ like she usually would be able to. It could only be _felt_. That in itself was weird.

The girl seemed to be awfully confused, and seemed to turn to a small book every few seconds, before scribbling the notes down. She must've been a fast writer, because she never asked for the notes off the board.

(big skip)

At lunch, the girl sat alone with her small-bagged lunch. it consisted of a juice bottle, an odd looking sandwich, and a western-style food. A Pop-Tart?

"I hear she's from Italy!" "Dude, an Italian chick...I thought she'd be hotter…guess we'll have to wait and see..."

Kagome heard these things from across the tables and got slightly worried for the girl, so she walked over and sat beside her. She didn't know Italian, but it was just like Spanish, right?

The girl looked up at her and tilted her head. "S-sumimasen (Formal way of apology)" Kagome said, and noticed the girl flipping through the book again. She sighed when she saw the title. A Translation for those who just don't get it.

"AH! Bueno, bueno. (good good)" The girl said, and Kagome sweatdropped. "Do you speak Japanese? I don't understand you" she said this a bit slowly so she could flip through the book and understand her better. She felt sorry for the exchange student.

"Oh? Hai, a little, not very bue-good at it." she said, and Kagome giggled. "Its alright...maybe I can help." she said, watching her flip through her book again.

"Ah! SI! Bueno, ah...uhm...meaning…Arigatou (thank you)." she said, and Kagome laughed "You'll get used to this...what's your name, I'm Kagome."

"Oh, Kagome?" she blinked, turning through her book, smiling up a her "Wa…watashi no (I am called)…Kimieri." she said with some effort, and smiled. She looked almost like a child with that smile.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. This exchange student had a weird aura around her, but…it did everything BUT threaten her. But there was something…she couldn't place…this girl….

"Kagome, Che cosa è errato (are you alright?)" Kimieri said, lowering her head, looking up into Kagome's eyes. Kagome blinked, tilting her head. "Japanese, please…?" she asked, and Kimieri laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, Kagome. Uhm…" she flipped through her little book "Daijoubu (are you alright)?" she asked, looking back up at Kagome.

"yes, I'm fine!" Kagome smiled, and Kimieri smiled a little in return. But there was a screech across the room, both girls becoming alert and looking over.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome called out. Kimieri stared as a man with silvery-white hair and gold eyes stormed towards them, wearing a baseball cap. Kimieri seemed stunned, and she stood.

"Attesa! Chi sono voi? Che cosa state facendo al mio amico?" She called out, as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and began walking off. Kimieri glared and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist. Inuyasha snarled at her. "What do you want? Kagome 's coming with me!"

"Lasciato ora vada!" She said, squeezing Inu's wrist tighter. Then it caught him. Her aura, her scent. The way she was actually starting to hurt his wrist through crushing it.

"You…why do you look human? And what the hell are you saying?!" he asked (shouted, rather), and Kimieri blinked.

"Scusilo (excuse me)?" she asked. Kagome sighed and pointed at the book in Kimieri's other hand. She looked down at it and smiled sheepishly, skimming through. Once she found the translation she glared back up at Inuyasha.

"I won't…let you hurt…my friend!" She said. Inuyasha looked at her like she just sprouted a second head.

"I ain't gonna hurt her, she has to come back with me!!" Inuyasha yelled, causing Kimieri to blink and skim through her book again.

"Oi, Kagome, what's with this girl?" he said, Kagome sighed. "She isn't from Japan. She speaks Italian." Now Kagome seemed to have the second head.

"What the hell is ee-tail-ion?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome sighed.

"A different language!" she said, getting angry. Inuyasha looked confused. "There's more than Japanese and English? What the hell happens between my time and yours?" At this point, you can guess what happened.

"Where is she going?" Kimieri asked, both of them looked at her, surprised she was still there.

"She's going back home with me!" Inuyasha said, Kagome sighed. "I have a test today, baka! I can't go ANYWHERE!"

This time when Kimieri checked her book she screeched with a red face. "Home!? With you?! Hentai!" she called out, and Inuyasha seemed to have had enough of this. He picked Kagome up and lept out the nearest window.

"INUYASHA! LET ME GO!" Kagome called, getting frustrated herself. "Osuwari!" she called out and Inuyasha fell flat on his face, Kagome landing on his back, adding more pain to the poor dog demon. The hat was gone by now, but Kimieri didn't really notice.

Kimieri had run out of the building by the time Inuyasha was conscious. She saw Kagome and hugged her. "Kagome!"

"UGH! We don't have time for this! Kagome, Kaede said something about the wind dieing or whatever, the point is, I CANT USE THE KAZE NO KIZU!" he yelled at her, Kagome blinked in shock.

"What happened? I thought you tackled it months ago!" she yelled at him.

"The point where the winds meet! ITS NOT THERE!" He said, at the top of his lungs. Kagome seemed surprised, and Kimieri was speeding through her book like wildfire.

"We don't have time for this…Kimieri, there's a problem at my friend's home, Inuyasha has come to pick me up." She said slowly so the Italian girl could find translations.

"oh…I help?" she asked, Kagome shook her head. "No, sorry." She said, and Inuyasha ran off giving her a piggyback ride.

Kimieri glared slightly and followed. She didn't seem to like listening. She just didn't trust the dog demon. She couldn't see where they were or where they were going but she kinda just…knew.

After a while of running she saw them at a shrine, walking into a small shed-thing. She silently followed and walked in just as they got into the well. She blinked and looked down into the well. It felt weird to her. And the fact she couldn't see Kagome or that white haired boy anywhere. She decided and kneeled on the edge, preparing to jump in. Then, something hit her. No, seriously, she felt something hit the back of her neck like a bat. She turned before she blacked out, but nothing was to be seen as she fell backwards into the now shimmering abyss.

Waking up, she rubbed the back of her head. Whatever had hit her made a good shot. She looked up and remembered where she was, sitting up. She saw the sky and got confused. Wasn't she inside that smelly place? '_I mean, this well doesn't smell any better but honestly…where am I?' _she thought. Then she heard voices.

"Hello! Is anyone up there…? OI!" she called. Then she saw two heads above her and she smiled.

"Kagome! Yokata…(not sure if I spelled it right…it means "thank goodness")" she said and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Kimieri?! What are you doing here? Even more important, HOW DID YOU LEARN PERFECT JAPANESE?!!" she called and Kimieri winced.

"Please don't yell so loud, it hurts…" she said. "How do I get out of here?" she asked.

"It's not that hard, try climbing." Kagome smiled and Kimieri followed the instructions. After climbing out, Inuyasha and Kagome both stared, mouths agape. "What…?" Kimieri asked, feeling awkward under their stares.

"Ears…" Kagome said, and Inuyasha followed. "Tail…"

Kimieri blinked, raising her glasses as she reached up and her human ears…

….weren't there….

She screamed and held the top of her head where….two very soft things were pushed down by her hands. She blushed, feeling them. She couldn't see them, but they were 3 to 4 inches off her head and almost a creamy color, the tips were a soft, light brown.

"These are…mine?" she said, petting her new ears and getting an almost blissful smile on her face. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha laughed.

"I KNEW you weren't human!" he called, and Kimieri blinked, something soft wrapping around her legs. She looked down. A long fluffy tail had wrapped itself around her legs and she blushed, running around in circles trying to see whom it belonged to. Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't hold themselves back with how cute/funny this was. It was in the same pattern as her ears.

"I'm guessing this belongs to me too…" she said, making the tail wiggle. She laughed, her face having an innocent, child-like glow. The aura around her was stronger too.

"Wow, you should've said you had demon's blood within you!" Kagome said, walking over and petting one of the ears. Kimieri squeaked, but smiled enjoying the feeling of getting her ear pet. The other ear twitched and flapped. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked like he was going to hurt something.

"not the time! Lets get her back to your world!" he said, and Kimieri's head tilted. "How?"

"You came through the well? Just jump and see if you get back." She said, and Kimieri blinked, listening this time and after leaping ten feet into the air and freaking out for a few seconds, she landed in the well with a **shoomp, thump** "Oww…" was heard from the well.

A few seconds later, she had lept out and another ten feet before landing perfectly…on Inuyasha's head. Her feet made contact before his face formally met the ground.

"so much for that idea. What now…?" Kimieri asked, head tilted and she shrugged. Inuyasha mumbled beneath her feet "You can get off me…" she vaguely heard before she lept off, laughing sheepishly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's expression and burst out laughing. He immediately lunched at Kimieri who ran.

"IM SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" she called out, the dog demon following.

"YOU'D BETTER RUN!" he said, but the moment he gave chase she sped off far ahead of him. He blinked. "Where'd she go…?"

She had ran in a circle and hid behind Kagome. By the time Inuyasha had come back, they had decided Kimieri had better go along with them this time. Inuyasha, of coarse, didn't want yet another person dragging behind, but couldn't argue when Kimieri beat him in a race to prove she was no slacker.

"Common, lets meet the rest of the group!" Kagome said and pulled Kimieri to the small village where Kimieri felt…singled out. But it wasn't entirely negative from the villagers who had grown used to the dog demon. Infact, they had replied she was much nicer to have around than the grumpy mut.

"And so polite!" a slightly older woman said when she bowed.

But they didn't stop till they reached a hut by a shrine. An older woman with an eye-patch greeted Kagome and Inuyasha, but stared in shock when she was introduced. She squirmed uncomfortably.

"This isn't an ordinary demon…." She had said, and began circling Kimieri who stood stiff as a board, accept for her tail, which twitched every now again.

"I cant place it, but this fox is something bigger than she seems…" she said and sat down, motioning some people inside to come out. There were two taller people that came out, as well as a little meowing creature and a small boy…with animal like feet, and a poofy tail that seemed almost too large to fit. Almost immediately it looked up at her she scooped him up and hugged him.

"So cute!" she said. And the fox didn't bother squirming. "She smells good." He said, and Kagome smiled.

"I knew that would happen. Shippou, everyone, this is my new friend, Kimieri…" she said and smiled at Kimieri. "Kimieri, the fox in your arms is Shippou, the monk in purple is Miroku, and the woman about to kill him is Sango." She said, and almost immediately, Sango sent Miroku's head into the ground.

"HENTAI!" She called out, and Miroku got back up, smiling and backing away from her.

She blinked and chuckled. Miroku noticed her and walked over. "You aren't the normal beauty. Such captivating eyes…are they always that blue?" he was making her blush, she smiled and backed away slightly.

"Uhm yes, I'm from Italy." She said and they all blinked…but Miroku snapped right back.

"Such a foreign place…fascinating." He said, taking her hand. "May I ask such a beautiful young lady a question?"

"You just did…" she said, and he fell backwards. The rest laughed.

Regaining composure he looked straight into her eyes. She blushed, but the next question made her think differently. 

"Will you bear my children…?" she screamed, slapping him and sending him flying. "NO WAY! HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She shrieked.

Sango smiled and walked over, shaking her hand, with a kind, empathetic smile that met her eyes. "He says that to every girl he sees. Don't take him too seriously. Oh, and watch out for his wandering hands…." She said, slowing down as she turned to a seemingly happy Miroku before chasing him again.

"They're always that way. Kinda like how Inuyasha and Kagome are always fighting." The little cutie in her arms said and she nodded.

"I think I understand. So you're a fox demon too?" she asked him, sitting down. He popped out of her arms and posed. "YUP!" he smiled and she giggled. '_so cute…._'

She turned to The dog demon and her new friend seeing them arguing. She smiled. Traveling with these people was going to be interesting, if not fun.

……………………………………………………

KS: so how was it…? I didn't get to Naraku's Part yet but I wanted to introduce the story properly…

Shujin: I'm not even mentioned yet…

KS: oh don't be a baby!

Shujin: hmph…


	2. Chapter 2

Another Feudal Tale

Another Feudal Tale

K.S: IM BACK!

Kagome: no-one but us seems to care…

K.S: :3 I'm sure people will read this once I get a bunch of chappies up!

Shujin: or you update your other story…

K.S.: Shaddap!! (Sob, cry)

Inuyasha: JUST WRITE THE DAMN THING!!

Shujin:….. (Grabbing Inu's Shoulder) don't you dare take that tone with her (grrr)

Inuyasha: shut up why dontchya!?

(Fight breaks out)

K.S: ookay, while those two kill each other lets get this started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter Two: The Darker Side

Kagura was well aware of the winds dieing down. It wasn't the fact she was forced to walk because of her loss of flight that triggered this, it was the complete lack of breeze to manipulate. It was dead air.

This made her attitude a little more bitchy than usual, most likely because of the lack of air movement that she was so used to. Not even her fan could satisfy her, its breeze was too little, too late.

She stared out at the path ahead of her, glaring. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her day. Naraku had sent her off for some cruddy spy work, and without her wind to cloak her scent, that mutt would definitely catch her.

"DAMN IT ALL!" She called out. Then something caught her attention. It wasn't strong, but a light gust of wind came from the village up ahead. The aura hit her next. She smirked to herself, and used the light flow of wind to make a strong enough breeze as she flew off on her feather. Whatever made that small gust…she'd have to find it….

...Meanwhile…

The first hour with the group made Kagome worry about the new addition's reactions. After all, there were two very…interesting members of their group.

Inuyasha had intimidated her, and made her think he was a sex craved pervert at first, but now, Kimieri seemed to blow him off like Shippou, if not more. At the moment, Inuyasha was challenging her to a fight. The fox girl backed off.

"I don't like fighting unless necessary!" she shouted, but Inuyasha, of coarse, didn't listen and lunged at her. Kagome saw and was about to 'sit' him when she caught Kimieri shooting out from where he was going to hit and leaping up, kicking him into the dirt. When her skirt flared, however, she cowered and held it down with her hands in the front, folding her legs to hide the backside. She landed with a **thud** a few feet from where Inuyasha's head was currently buried.

Kagome ran over only to find Kimieri whimpering and sniffling, pathetically. Kagome sighed patting the back of her head. Shouts could be heard from the house, Sango was verbally abusing a certain monk. Miroku was sitting on the ground, holding his head, where a lump twice the size of his fist could be seen.

After her little upset, Kagome stood and went over to her backpack. She pulled out a pair of shorts and handed them to Kimieri, who went inside the shack.

When the three feudal dwellers turned to Kagome, she in turn sighed and replied with this statement: "Gym shorts."

She walked out, face still pink, but this time with slight anger. She ran at the now standing Inuyasha, and just as he leapt up, she followed in pursuit. This time, her panties were now covered by the pair of shorts Kagome had given her. There was even a hole in the back where her tail fitted through.

Kagome was digging Inuyasha out of the ground for the second time. Kimieri had assaulted him with verbal curses as well as swift kicks, complaining at how sinful it was to reveal a girl's panties. Kagome had to admit, it was wrong for him to try and fight her in a skirt, but she didn't have to attack him so violently.

Speaking of, the kitsune was now sitting on the roof, staring at her arms in awe. Sango called up to her. "What are you doing?" She jumped, nearly falling off the roof of the hut. Claws were wonderful things indeed, she concluded.

"I'm looking at my arms, normally I'm burnt to a crisp, but my skin is still so clear of anything." She said, leaping down. She had removed the skirt, wearing the shorts, with her uniform top that ended just above her belly button. She could have sworn she wasn't that tall before. In fact when she first met Kagome, she was shorter, even by a few inches. Now…she was the same height as Sango.

A pulse in the air caught her attention from the thought. She turned to see a giant feather carrying a vile scent. Her nose curled and she sneered. She felt a chin run through her and before she could think she ran toward it. Inuyasha smelled the same thing and turned, growling "Naraku…." He leapt off after Kimieri. He would have to get there first.

Kagura caught the change in the breeze just in time to see the fox demon running toward her at top speed. Her eyes widened, a pulse running painfully through her mind, but shook it off. She took out one of her fans and landed right in front of the girl. The scent that she caught was sweet. Another wave of pain. DAMN! What was going on?! She couldn't understand…it was almost like…deja vu.

She blasted a gust of wind that formed into blades heading straight for Kimieri, hoping to be rid of this girl as quickly as possible. Kimieri panicked slightly, but let her body guide her like before, into a twirl before she leapt at the blades, kicking in a circle, creating an opposing current that diffused the blades. Kagura stared. Kimieri stood in front of her, breathing heavy. Not a drop of sweat nor sign of fear on her face.

Kimieri looked at her, tilted her head and her eyes softened. She stepped forward, and Kagura's head pulsed once more. "Get AWAY!" she shouted. Kimieri stepped even closer and reached out, placing her fingertips on her cheek.

"Do I know you…?" she asked, and Kagura's head continuously started to pulse faster and faster. It was then an all-too-familiar shout was heard.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Was shouted and Kimieri looked to see the humongous blades of wind tearing through the ground. Kagura saw them coming as well, she sneered, but before she leapt away, she stared at the kitsune in front of her. Dread yanked at her heart and without even realizing it she grabbed her and leapt out of the way of the attack. Kimieri blinked, staring at the foul-smelling woman.

As soon as Kagura realized what she had done, she released Kimieri, sending her falling to the ground. The girl caught a branch and looked up at Kagura, who was now flying away on her feather. She let go of the branch and leapt to the ground. Kagome was there to meet her.

"Are you okay? You fell from so high up…." She asked, Kimieri smiled.

"I'm fine. If she didn't pick me up, I could have been sliced up." She said and watched the fleck in the sky that was Kagura.

"She works for Naraku, if she saved you he must be planning something." Kagome told her. Kimieri nodded, but felt a slight sinking feeling in her chest. A scent caught her nose. It wasn't Inuyasha…it wasn't anyone else, either…. It was the smell of sage wood.

It burned her nose slightly, but the scent made her heart quiver and skip a beat. Blood rushed into her cheeks. This scent…captivated all her senses. Falling t her knees from the daze, she snapped out of it at the impact and looked around for the source. Kagome's voice was heard and pulled her away from the distant silhouette of a wolf.

"I'm fine, that scent…" She trailed off. Kagome blinked and Inuyasha finally made an appearance.

"What the hell smells like a camp fire?! Did that damned fox screw up an attack again?!" He shouted and Kagome was instantly on his case. Kimieri growled slightly, but caught herself. Why was she offended?

"He did nothing, nothing's burning accept your hot head!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha growled.

"FEH! I was just asking a question, wench!" he shouted.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!!" she called back.

Kimieri yawned and sat down, Shippou curling up in her lap. Another fight.

"I'll call you whatever I please, wench!"

"OSUWARI" a thud followed.

"AUGH! Bitch, stop saying that!"

"Then stop calling me names!"

"I don't have to!"

"OSUWARI"

**Thud**

This continued for a while before Kagome stormed off screaming something about a bath. Kimieri looked down at Shippou who was fast asleep and giggled. Her ears were now an over sized 6 inches long, each. They were lowered on either side of her head, as she kissed the top of the kit's head. She might adopt this one…she thought about it. Would he be okay learning Italian? What would her father say?

Her tail wrapped around her as she leaned against a tree with a heavy sigh. Right…like she could go home with ears and a tail. Oh well. She dozed off, and the silhouette returned to watch her sleep.

Kagome was in a hot spring with Sango scrubbing her back. She was so upset. Name-calling was immature, it shouldn't have affected her. But it hurt. Everything he said bothered her.

She sighed. There was no helping it…it just how he was. Its not like she was going to end up with him anyway…right? After all…he was a half demon. She was human. It could never work out, because she'd die before he'd grow a grey hair…okay dumb statement. But it was fact.

When she finished, the sleeping bags were unraveled, and they all took to their beds. Kimieri had decided to sleep in a tree, opposite Inuyasha's tree. In fact, it was right near the fire, whereas Inuyasha's sleeping perch was behind Kagome, on the other side of the camp.

She looked at the sky, the stars were so much brighter here…it was impossible to miss even the softest glow. She looked back over at Inuyasha, who was unknowingly glancing at Kagome in a loving, almost longing way. She smiled. Her eyes trailing along the sleeping members, she saw that black shadow again. Or…was it?

She shook her head with a sigh. Wrapping her tail around herself, she dozed off, to hopefully find a way to get home.

Back at Naraku' base, Kagura was debating on letting Naraku know about that fox..cat...thing...girl. She huffed, figuring it was late enough, and she wanted nothing more than to sleep her stress away.


End file.
